Dumplings and Teriyaki
by WolfieStar
Summary: When Kiku is hired to work at a restuarant, he is not prepared for the rude, pretty boy Yao always attempting to ruin his chances of getting on the boss's good side. Yet not everything is as it is seen with his rich kid coworker. China/Japan AU
1. Chapter 1

A short young man exhaled loudly, lazily strolling the streets of his hometown. This was just wonderful, not a single place was hiring anyone. Especially not someone who just got out of high school… running a hand through his hair, Kiku glanced at the buildings he passed, none seeming all that interesting. Well, in the square, nothing was truly brilliant unless at night. Which was slightly disappointing at the moment, it was smack in the middle of the day.

The large and golden-painted restaurant suddenly caught Kiku's eye. His eyes tracing the building and reading the beautiful sign in front, he realized that it was the Chinese and Japanese restaurant owned by the richest person in town, 'Golden Wok'. And the name fit it - the architecture was gorgeous, really looking like an Asian temple. It was the restaurant everyone went to in the square, and it was famous around New York, and to Kiku, the best Asian food he had ever consumed.

Suddenly Kiku's eyes widened as he saw a sign in the window. When he saw what it said, he sprinted across the street and approached the building. Pressing his hands against the glass, he leaned closer to double check what he was reading was true, that he wasn't hallucinating.

" 'Help Wanted'…" Kiku whispered, taking a step back from the window, glancing up in awe at the building. Setting his jaw, he walked towards the entrance, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he pushed the doors open. The smell of well prepared Asian cuisines immediately hit him like a wave as he slowly weaved his way past the waiters and the many tables as he walked towards the kitchen, where he saw where he recognized the owner.

"Um…excuse me sir." Kiku politely attempted to get his attention, but the owner didn't seem to notice, yelling something in Chinese to one of the cooks, who responded back rapidly as he attempted to cook. "Sir, um…relating to your Help Wanted sign, I…uh…"

"Why isn't the Peking Duck up yet? Table Five has been waiting for twenty minutes already! And where is that Lo Mein?" the owner shouted angrily, turning around sharply to collide with the younger male. Kiku stumbled slightly, getting off balance, but managed to stay standing to look up at the tall man. "What do you want kid?"

"Um…" Kiku took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes as he gathered his courage to tell him, "I-I want a job here! I noticed your Help Wanted sign, and I need a job, and I would like to work here at Golden Wok! …please Sir…"

The owner blinked down at him. This person wasn't even an adult, a mere child, he thought. Just out of high school…what could he do? His Help Wanted sign was for a cook, not for an inexperienced rookie. Obviously he hadn't read the small print of the sign, stupid kid… What could he do…?

Wait…a bus boy quit yesterday, and dishes were piling up…just maybe…

"You're hired!" the owner grinned, grabbing Kiku's shoulders and shaking him forcefully once. "You're bus boy, you start tomorrow!"

"B-Bus boy? Sir, I will take the job, but don't you need to interview me and-"

"Be here tomorrow at seven, got it?"

"U-Uh…"

"Use your words boy!"

"Y-Yes! I will be here!"

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed heavily as he continued to wash the never ending pile of dishes. Mountains upon mountains of disgusting silverware, filthy plates, crusty plates, and couldn't these people stack them correctly? Why make a tower of dishes with a tiny cup on the bottom and a large bowl on top? Couldn't people learn how to stack dishes right and how to eat right?<p>

"Hey, newbie!"

Kiku blinked, suppressing an annoyed groan as he looked over his shoulder to where he heard the source of the voice. Suddenly he was smacked with something furry, gross smelling, and oddly shaped, hooting laughter heard soon after. The Asian let out a groan and peeled whatever was on his face off, nearly yelling with disgust as he was holding what appeared to be a dead rat.

"W-What?" He cried, throwing the corpse in the garbage and frantically trying to clean his face off with a dirty rag that was nearby, but that was a mistake. Feeling something smear against his skin and smell sweet, he took the rag off his face and touched his skin, picking up a thick liquid. Looking at his finger, he realized it was a mixture of duck sauce and soy sauce. "Very funny…"

"Ahaha!"

Kiku glared over at the young chef, who was currently bent over from laughing so hard. So it was him…that kid was the boss's son, so he couldn't get him in trouble without jeopardizing his job. That Chinese, pony-tail wearing rich boy Yao… How he hated him. He was just a snobbish stuck up brat who only cared about himself!

Alright, so Yao was the head chef in such a famous Chinese and Japanese restaurant…and he was just bus boy…that didn't mean a thing! Not a damn thing!

"Yao…" Kiku narrowed his soft chocolate brown eyes dangerously.

"What is it bus boy-aru?" Yao smirked, talking slowly as if he was talking to someone younger than him. Or less intelligent than him. "Did the wittle bus boy not like his special present?" he pretended to pout childishly, just angering the Japanese even more.

"Listen Yao, I-" Kiku began, but Yao was already rushing back to his work, quickly returning to his stir fry as he expertly finished cooking the cuisine. Kiku couldn't help but watched as he drizzled soy sauce on the vegetables and chicken, mixing it up quickly and with experience with the wooden spoon, adjusting the position of the wok to stir it up even more.

Yao took a quick glance over at Kiku, and smirked when he saw him watching him. "What's the matter? Never seen a guy cook stir fry before newbie-aru?"

Realizing he was caught, Kiku quickly yelped softly and looked away, a blush on his face as he tried to busy himself with finishing up the towers of dirty dishes. Soak. Lather. Rinse. Dry. Repeat. Soak. Lather. Rinse. Dry. Repeat… Does the amount of dishes ever decrease? It never seemed to.

That was the job Kiku was in charge of doing. Cleaning all of the dishes, all day long. Hearing the yells and commands in Chinese across the kitchen, most of them from Yao. His voice was high pitched, and he seemed to be a bit more feminine than the other employees…maybe he was gay. That thought made Kiku giggle softly.

Kiku groaned again, angrily scrubbing dried sauce from the plate he was cleaning. Surely his hands would have turned blue and looked like prunes if he hadn't worn yellow gloves. Washing dishes for eight hours straight would not be good to exposed skin. Yao had taunted him and made fun of him at any chance the Chinese man had, though the other ones had not seemed to bother their new colleague. Why this one? Why the pretty little rich boy Yao? It did not make sense.

When the work day was finally over, and everyone was allowed to take any leftovers and/or screwed up orders, Kiku had noticed that Yao did not take any, and his father (his own boss) had taken him to his office, at first clapping him on the back and telling him he did a 'job well done' and 'deserved something special tonight!' though, what intrigued Kiku was the fact that Yao did not seem too thrilled about this.

Yet, if Yao did not care for Kiku, than Kiku would not care for Yao.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been merely a few days later since Kiku's first day working at 'Golden Wok', and he had already gotten a promotion. Turns out that the actual bus boy hadn't quit, he only went on vacation, and that was the only reason the boss had actually hired him, and now he was rightfully fearful of losing his job. But, when the person in charge of deliveries moved out of state and had to quit, Kiku was given his position. Of course, he was not complaining.

But, there was just one problem…

"Alright kid, you're being the delivery kid!" his boss beamed down at the former Japanese bus boy. Kiku felt very intimidated by the overweight Asian man currently clapping his back for some reason. Why he wasn't exactly sure… "Just drive around delivering food to the customers. You think you can handle it?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong with you?" the boss groaned, getting a bit annoyed.

"I-I don't own a car…"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between employee and employer, until the elder began to laugh loudly, clapping Kiku - yet again - roughly on the back.

"Boy, you're kidding, right? You have a car! Kids your age always have nice fancy cars!"

"N-No. I cannot afford a car. I can barely afford an apartment…"

Another silence.

"Well can you drive?"

"Y-Yeah, I can drive."

"Fine." the boss man turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, yelling Mandarin into the busy area. Kiku raised an eyebrow, wondering what was being said. He could speak Japanese fluently, but Mandarin…? No.

Kiku's boss eventually walked out of the kitchen, and the Japanese felt his stomach hit the floor when he saw his only son Yao follow him. Great. What did that stupid preppy rich boy want now…? Apparently Yao wasn't that happy to see him either, scowling at him with an icy glare.

"Yao, go on, show him." the boss nudged his son, who flinched visibly at his father's touch. This grabbed Kiku's interest, but he pushed it away. "Show him your car."

"W-What?" Yao cried, looking up at his father with wide eyes. "Why? Doesn't he have a car himself? Why does he need to use mine-aru?"

"Just go!" he roared, causing Yao to again temporarily panic and sprint out of the restaurant, the hat that went along with his uniform falling off his head as he ran. Again, Kiku was fairly interesting and curious about the reason for this reaction, but had no choice but to follow the Chinese chef.

"Here…" Yao grunted angrily once they were outside, showing Kiku his very nice and shiny sportscar. "Don't scratch it newbie, got it-aru?"

"T-This is your car?" Kiku gasped, running over to the vehicle and carefully examining it. "O-Oh my! I-It's just like how I've seen them in those ads in magazines! No! It's even better! T-This is a beautiful car!"

Yao blinked, slightly stunned at Kiku's reaction. "O-Oh…um…thank you…I guess-aru…" he nervously tightened his ponytail, smoothing out his already straightened hair. "J-Just, stop spazzing over my car and go on those stupid deliveries, alright-aru?"

Kiku completely recomposed himself and nodded. "Y-Yes…of course. I will take the up most care of your car!" not like he cared about this guy…he only cared about his job. And the beautiful car. God, he couldn't wait to drive this thing…

Yao grunted angrily. "You better…because if you do, you won't ever work in this town ever again-aru!"

"Yes Yao…" Kiku grumbled, following him back in the restaurant to retrieve the deliveries. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle him…

* * *

><p>Being the delivery boy wasn't as stereotypically bad as Kiku had first thought. He got to get out of Hell's Kitchen and drive around the town, meet some new people that actually were at times nice, and good tips were given out every once in a while. Yao's care was…the nicest thing he had ever driven. Everything about it was just perfect. Yet, what did he expect? A rich kid would obviously have a rich car.<p>

Not everything was fine and dandy being delivery boy. It was his fault if the food was screwed up, thus no good tip. If he was late, no good tip. If he dropped the food, no tip at all. Especially during the dinner rush, things got hectic, and the ones who he believed were nice had begun to snap at him when all of this began to pile up.

Yet, he did not mind the lazy hours of sitting at the restaurant, assisting the bus boys with cleaning the tables and mopping the floors every so often. No, he did not receive any extra pay, it was just a good deed, which Yao did not seem to understand.

"Why you helping him Newbie? That isn't your job-aru." Yao snapped to the Japanese man one day as he assisted the Korean bus boy, Im Yong, with scraping the gum out from under the table tops. "You're just a delivery boy."

"Because, he needs some help, and we're running slow today…" Kiku mumbled, dropping a pink piece of dried, chewed up gum in the bowl that was slowly gaining more and more contents.

"But you don't get paid for doing his job-aru." Yao mumbled, looking down at the hard working Korean and Japanese.

"I don't mind." Kiku narrowed his eyes at Yao, beginning to scrap off an annoying piece of gum that refused to let itself go from the gold painted table top…

"But why?" now Yao seemed to be getting genuinely confused with Kiku's actions. "Why are you doing this? You don't get paid, it's a disgusting job, and it's not your responsibility! Why bother! Just let Im Yong do it-aru!"

Im Yong gave him an icy glare, pausing his work under the table across from Kiku. "I helped him a bunch of times. He's merely returning the favor, da ze…" that wild strand of hair that stuck up seemed to almost begin twitching as he resumed his scraping.

"But I don't understand!" Yao nearly whined. "Why do favors for people you work with if they have nothing to do with you-aru?"

"You don't understand." Kiku finally snapped. "You can't understand. It's simply doing a good act to someone else without anything in return. If you do good things, then good things will happen to you."

"…well, you're right, I do not understand why you waste your time scraping gum out from underneath my father's tables for absolutely no reason." Yao scoffed at him, crossing his arms. "It's just stupid-aru."

"I'm not going to bother to explain such a simple thing to a snobby rich kid who had everything handed to him." Kiku growled. "While we had to work to get what we needed, never mind what we wanted. Some of us cannot afford what we want, even what we need. You likely will never understand what a favor can do to someone else. What goes around comes around, even for favors. If you do good for someone else, something good will happen to you. You cannot understand this simple act that means so much."

Yao still could not understand what Kiku was going on about, and the latter knew that. So he simply went back to work, leaving Yao to stand there and think about what Kiku threw at him.

And he still did not understand him.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Kiku should have expected sabotage from specifically one of his coworkers, yet he was caught completely off guard when the addresses had all been switched on his deliveries. Kiku was familiar with driving around town, so that they were too far wasn't a problem. But he couldn't do his deliveries if all of the addresses were completely messed up.

"Oh jeez…" Kiku mumbled as he frantically looking through all the bags of food, desperately trying to find the customer's correct order. "Come on…this is the fifth messed up delivery tonight! What's wrong with me? T-They seemed to be all right!""Where is my food you bloody wanker?"

"I-I have it right here Mr. Kirkland!" Kiku called, grabbing the correct bag and running back up the walkway and handing the torn bag to the blond. His short blond hair seemed to frame his face fairly well, but did nothing to assist with covering up those unusually large eyebrows. Weird…

Said Englishman grunted, taking the food roughly from the Japanese delivery boy. "Don't expect a tip, or for me to pay for this. It took a half hour for it to get here, you confused my order with someone else's and now it's cold!"

"M-Mr. Kirkland, I-"

_SLAM._

Kiku sighed loudly as the door was slammed in his face. There goes possibly getting on the boss's good side… Though, he knew it wasn't his fault. He had nothing to do with the addresses or anything like that. And he was only following the addresses written on the order sheet stapled to the outside of the bag. The Japanese man did have one idea who's fault it was…

* * *

><p>"Yao!" Kiku roared as he threw open the doors to the kitchen, making some of the other workers jump. The head chef lifted his head up to glare sharply at his coworker, pausing in the stirring of the soup he was cooking.<p>

"What the hell do you want newbie-aru?" Yao snarled through gritted teeth, returning to his soup.

"Why did you personally sabotage my deliveries?" Kiku demanded, storming up to him. The other workers wisely got out of the raging storm's way as he approached their wealthier chef.

"What are you talking about-aru?" Yao raised an eyebrow, not meeting Kiku's deep brown eyes, his own golden ones glued firmly to the slightly bubbling soup. "I did no such thing as sabotage a fellow worker-aru."

"My deliveries!" Kiku echoed angrily. "You swapped the addresses on them so I would mess them up! That is completely immature!"

"Cool it Newbie." Yao narrowed his eyes, glancing at the Asian beside him. "What makes you think I did it? I was in the kitchen doing my job the entire time-aru."

"You hate me! Why I don't know! But you hate me!" Kiku growled, never had he gotten this angry. Usually he knew how to keep his cool, but Yao always knew how to push the wrong buttons and get on his last nerve.

"Prove it then that I'm sabotaging you." Yao smirked, leaning closer to Kiku's face in an intimidating way. "Prove that I want to get you fired-aru."

"I-I…" suddenly his anger was whisked away, leaving a nervous man in it's wake.

"You can't, can you?" Yao smirked, shoving Kiku away rudely. "Now leave me alone Newbie. I have work to do-aru."

Kiku was fuming. His hands curled into fists, and he wanted oh so badly to punch that Yao in the face and watch him cry to his daddy. Yet he completely recomposed himself, and began to walk back to where there was already some deliveries up.

The end of the day had come fairly quickly to Kiku, and he had managed to avoid the wrath of his boss, for he never found out. Again, considered odd, for he was expecting Yao to alert his boss of Kiku's experiences with the deliveries that day. But of course he took advantage of this and did his best to do a great job with all of his other duties at his work place.

Though, something still got Kiku slightly curious: every day after work Yao was taken to his father's office once everyone began leaving. What was going on there? Usually he would believe it to be nothing, but the fact that Yao almost seemed scared worried him slightly. Was something bad going on?

Really though he felt that it was none of his business, and really it wasn't. Yet something kept gnawing at him whenever he saw Yao reluctantly follow his father into his office. A few times Yao had actually looked at him with a pleading expression, as if asking to be saved. This had gotten Kiku interested and confused at the same time.

"Gah, forgot my keys…" Kiku mumbled as he patted down his pockets, finding no object whatsoever present. He let out an exasperated sigh, reentering the restaurant through the backdoor, which he knew would not be locked yet until the boss and his son left.

Quickly Kiku located his keys on the counter, and snatched them up, turning on his heal to leave the restaurant and finally go home for well deserved rest. But as he passed that office, what he heard froze him to the core.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku blinked slowly, inching closer to the door, trying to grasp what he was hearing. Another loud crack filled the empty restaurant, a whimper following. Low, harsh words were being spoken coldly to someone else in a foreign language which Kiku recognized as Mandarin. Quick, frantic mandarin was whispered back, then another slam and a scream, causing Kiku to jump with surprise.

"What…?" Kiku whispered softly, his eyes wide with shock as he heard more cries of pain and yelling. "N-No…th-that couldn't be…" yet he recognized the voices far too well.

It was Yao and his father.

Kiku could not believe what he was hearing. He kept hearing such horrible things being screamed, and he could even see the silluete of his boss beating Yao, and he could see Yao weakly attempting to defend himself, it was futile. His screams echoed off the walls, cries of help were heard, and this seemed to only make his father even more angry, grabbing something and now beginning to hit him with it.

Kiku was stunned still. How long had his boss been doing this to his only son…? This was such a horrible and gruesome discovery. His boss had always seemed so proud of his only son, never saying a nasty thing to him during work hours.

But now, now he knew there was much more to their relationship than meets the eye. A father beating a son…never had he expected this from the two. Surprised, unexpected…scared was the emotions running through his head.

Suddenly the loudest scream he had ever heard rang out through the building, then a deathly silence. Kiku shivered. Was Yao dead…? No, he could faintly hear whimpering, and more Chinese from his boss. He saw his shadow approach the door, the doorknob jiggling.

Realizing how dangerous the situation was for himself now, Kiku quickly and silently sprinted out the back door and away from the restaurant, stunned from what he just heard. His boss…hurting his son…? Never would he view this man the same way ever again.

* * *

><p>Kiku buried his face in his hands as he leaned forward on the dusty old couch he was sitting on, rubbing his eyes with the heals of his hands. He was still attempting to absorb what he had heard at his workplace after hours. Now it was beginning to all make sense, sort of.<p>

Yao was forced to do a good job everyday because of his father. Every time he touched him he flinched, so used to connecting pain and his father's touch. And every day after work, in his office…Yao would be… Kiku visibly shuddered at the thought.

How could a father abuse a son? Shouldn't everything be right when you're rich? It seemed that way in movies and in TV shows. Yao's father was the owner of the Golden Wok! The Golden Wok was one of the most famous Asian restaurants! Everything should be fine and dandy!

Yet that obviously wasn't the case. Yao was constantly abused by his father. But what could Kiku do? He was lower than middle class, but not yet near poverty. Barely able to afford his apartment, which was only a couch, old television set, table, refrigerator, sink, and a tiny bathroom. Not exactly fancy, but it was something.

"Jeez…" Kiku mumbled, sitting up straight and running a hand through his short choppy black hair. "What the hell do I do…? Should I confront Yao…? No, he'll get me fired in a split second…"

Kiku leaned back on the old couch, staring up at the moldy ceiling. "…maybe I could ask him to go get a few beers with me? T-Try to become his friend…?" he nearly gagged after he said that.

"Alright…well…I-I'll need more of a reason to become friendly with that douche bag…" Kiku mumbled, crossing his arms and slumping down in the uncomfortable couch cushions.

"But…maybe he has no friends…maybe he would welcome me…" Kiku thought again, grabbing the pillow and blanket to prepare to sleep. As he fluffed the pillow, he kept having a conversation with himself, debating on what to do to possibly assist his coworker. Eventually he decided to wait a bit and see what would happen.

"…the rent's due in two weeks." Kiku said out loud randomly as he fluffed his pillow, staring intently at the gray looking thing. "…I don't have enough money…he'll kick me out…" sighing loudly, he flopped down on the couch, folding his hands and resting them on his stomach.

"Yao doesn't have to worry about any of this…" Kiku mumbled softly, shutting his eyes to sleep, not even bothering to change out of his dirty clothes. "Stupid rich kid…doesn't have to do anything or worry about paying the rent…or any of that…"

Kiku groaned once more, opening his eyes and staring up at seemingly nothing. "Oh mommy…where are you when I need you? Daddy…where is your guidance? I miss you two, so much…I don't know how much longer I can survive on my own…why did you two have to die in that car crash last year…?"

Kiku whimpered softly, tears welling up as he began to cry loudly, covering his face with his hands. He did not cry at their funeral, yet he was suddenly crying now. Why? Why now? Oh dear god he missed them. "Mom! Dad! I don't know what to do anymore!" he wailed loudly, turning his head into the cushion of the couch to wipe his face.

"Mommy…daddy…I don't…I can't…what do I do…?" Kiku whispered, tears staining his face as his chest heaved as he breathed. "I want to help this guy, b-but I need help myself…mommy…daddy…I miss you…"

"I don't know what to do anymore! I can't take it anymore! I hate my job! I hate this world! I hate everyone! I hate Yao! I hate him! I hate him so much…" Kiku sobbed loudly, his sobs echoing off the bare walls.

"Mom…dad…" Kiku whimpered, looking up again at the ceiling. "I-I don't know if I should h-help Yao…m-maybe I heard it wrong…" he sniffled a few times before continuing. "B-But he's so mean to me…y-yet if he is suffering maybe I can help him…"

Kiku suddenly wailed loudly again, his whole body shaking. "I-I have never been this upset before mother! Father! I am so confused and clueless! Please! If you can hear me, help me! What should I do? Should I help Yao or not?"

That night Kiku had cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

What was Kiku doing? The right thing? He didn't even know anymore. Would this be right thing to do? Of course it would be. He would be assisting someone without expecting anything in return. Didn't he preach that to that very person once? Yes. He had to do this.

"E-Erm Y-Yao ?" Kiku slowly approached the Chinese first thing in the work day. He noticed that his sleeves were lower that usual, basically covering his hands, his white jacket zipped up all the way to cover his neck. Or more likely the bruises, Kiku thought with anger. Anger at his boss.

Yao glanced at Kiku, currently cleaning the stoves. "What do you want, aru?" he narrowed his eyes, scrubbing hard at pieces of stuck-on grease. "I don't have time for you to just hover around aru."

Kiku held in the snide remarks he wanted to spit, instead he held his cool and kindly asked, "Yao, I was wondering, do you um "

Yao raised an eyebrow, pausing his cleaning to look at Kiku. "Do I what ?"

"Do you I dunno, want to go to a bar? See a game? You know, guy stuff." Kiku quickly said, forcing a grin on his face.

Yao looked at Kiku for a long time with an unreadable expression. Kiku shifted uncomfortably under Yao's gaze, now second guessing his decision. Yet, he knew it would pay off eventually. right ?

"Alright, fine." Yao grunted, crossing his arms. "I'll do something with you just to make you shut up."

'But I only asked once ' Kiku thought with confusion. 'Did he actually want to do something with me ?'

"Well, what is this wonderful thing you want to do that you want to drag me along aru?" Yao rudely asked, making Kiku grind his teeth slightly in anger. He was just so !

"Why don't we just go to the bar and get a few drinks ?" Kiku hesitantly suggested through gritted teeth.

Yao blinked a few times, then angrily nodded. "Ugh. Fine. I'll do that, but just once! Got it-aru?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kiku was shaking with nervousness and anticipation as he waited for Yao after work. He leaned against the wall of 'Golden Wok', looking around for his Chinese coworker. Again he wondered as to why he was doing this. It was to possibly make friends with the abused. Yes. That was it. Not a very good motive at that...<p>

"Aiyah. Your clothes are so tacky-aru."

Kiku swiftly turned toward the direction of the voice, face to face with Yao. His face turned a deep shade of red as he looked Yao up and down. He didn't look bad at all... Yet, why was he dressed in such fancy looking clothes just to hang out and do guy stuff? He would never understand the rich.

"You're overdressed." Kiku stated. He could play this game.

"You're underdressed-aru."

"You look like a girl."

"You have funny looking eyes-aru."

"You're a midget."

"Could say the same things about yourself-aru."

"Enough of this!" Kiku suddenly yelled angrily, fisting his hair. Yao merely 'hmph'ed and looked away. The Japanese groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to lower his stress level, but to no avail. "Lets just get this stupid night over with dammit..."

"Couldn't have said it better myself-aru." Yao grunted, crossing his arms across his chest as he marched down the street and towards the bar they agreed to going. Kiku sighed, hesitantly following him. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Short and crappy chapter ahoy ;D<strong>

**Yeah. Just got a new laptop, school ending, a whole bunch of other shit, so I didn't have much writing time. Which is why it's so short. And I'm writing in notes for the time being until I can get the product key for my Microsoft Word...which is why it's probably hell to grammer nazis...**

**So yeah enjoy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading this story. But, I am going to likely make a rewrite of this story. I'm no longer pleased with where this is going, yet I still love the plot that's going. Meaning, the scenario of the AU – rich boy Yao, poorer Kiku, both working at Golden Wok. But, it's gone too far from the plot, and it isn't very good as it is, in my opinion.**

**I don't want to give up this story so I'm going to make a rewrite. I'm already doing a rough first draft for this. Either this story 'Dumplings and Teriyaki' will be deleted and uploaded again with the new chapter, or uploaded separately.**

**If anyone wants this story kept up badly, leave a comment or a PM saying that and I will keep this up, uploading the rewrite under a new title.**

**Thank you so much.**

**- Star**


End file.
